


domestic bliss

by extracynical



Series: to build a home [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extracynical/pseuds/extracynical
Summary: a glimpse in the life of Steve and Bucky featuring oatmeal waffles, wedding gowns, and Target





	

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [to build a home](http://archiveofourown.org/series/610588) series, a modern au wherein Steve is an Arts teacher and Bucky is his sappy History teacher husband. 
> 
> un-beta'd

Contrary to popular belief, Bucky is the one who always wakes up first.

Bucky doesn’t know where Sam and Clint get the idea that Steve is a morning person. Maybe it’s because of how he handles himself throughout the day, or maybe it’s because of the way he keeps a neutral face every morning that tricks people into thinking that he’s so put together and waking up in the morning is no big deal to him. They’re all wrong though.

Because Steve Rogers is a fumbling and clinging mess in the mornings, and Bucky… Well, Bucky would be damned if he said this isn’t the most important part of his day.

It’s a Friday morning and Bucky’s already dressed for work. Steve, unfortunately, is still in their bed, probably mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. Bucky fixes the collar of his black crisp shirt before making a beeline for their bedroom. He stands on the doorway, just in time to see Steve rustling through the sheets. Bucky watches as his husband struggle to get up from their bed, his limbs tangled on their navy blue cotton bed sheets.

Bucky can’t help but smile to himself, completely enamored with his husband’s inability to function properly every morning. He’s known Steve for twenty years and been with him for eight, and even after all this time, he’s still very much charmed with everything that the smaller man does. Bucky chuckles lightly when Steve is stumbling out of their bed and cursing when he almost fall face first on their wooden floor.

“Good morning, babe.” Bucky greets, meeting his husband in the middle of their room.

Steve yawns and rubs his eyes sleepily, but Bucky can still see his ears and cheeks turning pink. Bucky still prides himself for how that endearment still makes Steve blush. If that’s not the most precious thing in the world, Bucky doesn’t know what is.

Steve stands on his toes and kisses him on the cheeks before wrapping his arms around Bucky’s torso. “What time is it?” Steve asks, nuzzling his face on Bucky’s neck.

“Early enough.” Bucky replies before kissing the top of the smaller man’s bed tousled hair. Bucky hears Steve groan against his neck and feels the arms around his waist tightening. Clingy. As ever. “Hey, let’s go to the kitchen, yeah? I made you oatmeal waffles.”

Steve instantly lifts his head up from Bucky’s neck, his sleepy eyes gazing into Bucky’s. “Really?”

“Of course.” Bucky replies with a soft smile before lifting Steve’s chin with his hand and planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Legs on my waist. Come on.” Bucky instructs before hoisting the smaller man up from the ground, and Steve’s legs automatically circles around Bucky’s torso.

This… This is their usual morning routine. Bucky wakes up, gets ready for work, and Steve lies on their bed, still half asleep. He’ll make their breakfast, usually something that falls under Steve’s Favorites. Then he’ll go back to their bedroom to check up on his husband. Usually, he finishes their breakfast just in time for him to hear Steve rustling through their sheets, trying to get out of it. He always greets him good morning and makes sure that he’s not going to trip from their bed sheets, all tangled up on him. Once he’s sure that Steve’s awake enough, he lifts him up and carries him, koala style, to their kitchen so they can have breakfast together.

They’ve been doing this since they were ten, when they used to have their sleepover in Steve’s house and Steve was too weak to get up in the morning because he just had an asthma attack the previous day. They’ve been doing it for years and it’s already engraved in Bucky’s routine, and honestly, Bucky would never have it any other way.

“Rough night?” Bucky asks, after he puts Steve on top of their kitchen island and notices a few smears of paint on the other man’s chin and neck.

“Sort of.” Steve replies, covering his mouth and yawning. “I had to finish that oil painting I’m gonna give Becks for her birthday next week.”

“You _almost_ turned down sex last night just to finish something for my sister… I see where your priorities are.” Bucky scoffs, slotting himself between Steve’s knees.

“You’re an ass.” Steve flicks his nose before leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

“You are what you eat.” Bucky smirks, his lips still ghostly touching Steve’s. Steve’s expression drops.

“That’s it. I am done with you.” Steve announces before pushing Bucky away and hopping off the kitchen island. “I want a divorce.”

“Aw, babe…” Bucky whines, stopping Steve from walking away any further. Steve scoffs but nonetheless, lets Bucky wrap his arms around his waist.

“One day, you’re gonna make me ask for a real divorce.” Steve mutters, pouting. Bucky knows it’s not true.

Bucky just smiles at him softly before planting a soft peck on Steve’s cheek. “Nah. You love me too much.”

Steve sighs and rolls his eyes fondly. “Yeah, I do.” Steve pinches Bucky’s ear before pulling him in for an aggressive kiss.

The oatmeal waffles...long forgotten.

\---

Bucky can list a couple of things he imagines himself and Steve doing on a Friday evening, and watching _Say Yes To The Dress_ is definitely not one of them.

They are currently curled up on their sofa—Steve’s cold feet are tucked under Bucky’s legs, his back against Bucky’s chest, and Bucky has his arms securely around Steve’s shoulders. It’s ten o’clock in the evening and they’re all tangled up on each other while watching a TV show that doesn’t necessarily cater to the both of them, and Bucky is a slightly confused but contented nonetheless.

“Her friend needs to relax.” Steve mutters under his breath, causing Bucky to snort. “She’s not the one getting married.”

“But to be fair though,” Bucky nuzzles his nose on Steve’s ear. “That dress is terrible.”

“Of course it’s terrible. Anyone with two eyes can see that.” Steve says, and Bucky can practically feel the smaller man’s eyes rolling at the back of his head. “But it’s not her wedding. She’s not the one who’s gonna wear it.”

“She’s just looking out for her friend, Steve.” Bucky replies, trying his hardest not to laugh because oh my god, Steve is getting stressed out over a TV show about brides and dresses.

“Still.” Steve huffs. “The bride seems to like the dress. That’s what counts, right?”

Bucky just tightens his arms around Steve, before kissing the soft spot behind the smaller man’s ear. “You’re getting too invested in this show.” Bucky chuckles.

Steve groans, hitting Bucky’s thigh with his hand. “Shut up.”

“Hey!” Bucky exclaims.

Steve elbows him on the stomach before turning around and facing him. Steve gives him a small smile, and a kiss on the tip of his nose. They both stare at each other for a moment, the only sound that can be heard in the entire house is their synchronized breathing.

“I love you.” Steve says fondly, out of the blue.

Bucky swears his heart could’ve melted right there and then. This is the thing about Steve that he loves the most. Steve is the kind of guy who rarely says ‘I love you’ but every single time he does, Bucky can feel it ripping through his soul. Sometimes Bucky can’t even believe his luck. He got to marry someone as amazing and talented and beautiful as Steve—he got to marry his own best friend, and if that doesn’t make him feel like he’s the luckiest man on Earth, he doesn’t even know what will.

“I love you too, Steve.” Bucky replies, nuzzling his nose against Steve. “I love you… So much.”

“Do you really?” Steve retorts, giving Bucky a soft peck on the lips before smiling at him softly.

“Of course, I do _._ ” Bucky counters, pinching Steve’s cheek with his fingers. Steve just rolls his eyes at him, causing Bucky to scoff. “I’m watching _Say Yes To The Dress_ with you. That’s like the ultimate act of true love, babe.”

“Oh my god.” Steve grunts before burying his face back into Bucky’s neck. “You’re such a loser.”

“But I’m _your_ loser.” Bucky corrects, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

“Yeah, you are.” Bucky can hear Steve muffle on his neck.

He holds the smaller man for a minute or two, just memorizing again the way his chest goes up and down, the way his heart skips a 1/2 beat. They fall in a comfortable silence, snuggling closely on their sofa. And in this moment, Bucky feels like a teenager again. It's just like when they were still younger, and were still so oblivious to the fact that they were pretty much besotted with each other.

Bucky can still remember the countless times he had to mentally kick himself in the balls so he could regain his self-control and just _stop_ thinking of inappropriate things about his own best friend. He remembers holding Steve tight against his chest every single chance he got, praying to God, hoping that Steve would never ever get tired of him and leave him for someone better.

And now they’re here in their own living room, two equally lovesick twenty-six year olds, still doing what they used to do back when they didn’t know any better.

Time really does fly when you’re falling in love with your best friend.

\---

One of the best things about Steve, if you ask Bucky, is that, although he’s a very private person, he’s not afraid at all to show the world that he is Bucky’s and Bucky is his.

What many doesn’t know about Steve is that he isn’t the type to shy away from PDA. Yes, he doesn’t necessarily flaunt their relationship at work, but outside their workplace, Steve and Bucky are practically attached to the hip.

For twenty years, it has always been _Steve and Bucky_ and _Bucky and Steve_ , and PDA has just been natural to them. They tend to gravitate towards each other whenever they’re in the same vicinity, and they can’t be fault with that. They’ve been best friends for so long, that not being close to the other is just not an option.

They’re walking along the cereal aisle at Target and Steve is walking beside him, the smaller man’s shoulder brushing against his arm. Steve has his head down, going through their grocery list on his phone and making humming sounds, probably mentally checking off their list. His fringe is getting longer, Bucky notices. It’s already coming down to his eyes, and Bucky’s almost tempted to brush it away from his forehead.

So he does. No one can tell him that he can’t.

He stops in his tracks, making Steve automatically stop as well. He’s still going through their grocery list, nitpicking which items are needed at home. Bucky just stares down at his husband for a moment before leaning his forearm on the handle of their push cart and reaching for Steve’s fringe with his hand, pushing it away from his face. Steve looks up at him with questioning blue eyes. The smaller man just raises his eyebrow at him, his eyes getting softer every passing second.

“Your fringe is getting longer.” Bucky comments, his hand still on Steve’s hair, mindlessly running through it.

“I’ll get a haircut next week.” Steve shrugs, before smiling at him.

Bucky shakes his head frantically. “No, no… I like it this way.” Bucky says softly, removing his hand from the smaller man’s hair. “I like it longer.”

Steve just looks at him, and Bucky would like to thank Target’s spot on lighting for making Steve’s blue eyes look a lot brighter.

“You’re a sap.” Steve smacks him on the bicep, but there’s a small smile playing on his lips, which Bucky considers as a success.

“Only with you, babe.” Bucky says adoringly before leaning down to kiss Steve full on the lips.

“You’re awful. You need to stop.” Steve says without heat, looking down on the ground, his ears turning pink.

“Aw, am I making you blush?” Bucky teases, earning him a kick on the shin. “Ow—Fuck. Steve!”

Steve just turns around and walks away from him with his middle finger up in the air. His back may be turned but Bucky knows that he has his dopey smile on. Bucky pushes their cart and calls out “Babe!”, dragging the vowel longer. Steve looks back at him before sticking his tongue out and making a turn to the dairy aisle.

“I hate you, just so you know.” Steve says, the moment Bucky catches up to him.

“Of course you do.” Bucky smirks before they stop in front of the milk aisle. Steve rolls his eyes fondly at him before tiptoeing to plant a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips.

God, he’s so in love, it’s almost pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: defrostedbuck  
> twitter: defrostedbucky


End file.
